User talk:Appleleaf
Re: Please Hi! I got your message! I'd love to be friends! I'll get to the charart right aways, but first did you want her to be a warrior? I don't know if you know but there are differant blanks for each rank. You can reply on my talk page. [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]-_- 21:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I belive this is what you asked for, but let me know if you want something changed. [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]It all started wiht a big bang! 22:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome, enjoy! ;) [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]It all started with a big bang! 22:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) quick question. im a newbie and how do you make your own avatar/picture for your cat? For Project Charart members make charart for the cats in the erins books, you can use the for yourself as long as you don't put them on other sites. From there you can find a link to the apprentice tutorials that practically explains how to go about making a charart. If you go to the Discussion section (via a link near the top-right hand corner of the Project Charart page) and leave a message in the discussion area to join, you can make chararts for project charart. Hope I helped! If you have any other questions, just ask on my talk page. (And don't forget to sign with four ~'s or press the button at the top bar) [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]It all started with a big bang! 22:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Done, enjoy! [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]It all started with a big bang! 21:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Thanks! [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]It all started with a big bang! 21:47, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Im srry as well... Im srry I over reacted im going through tough times at school and such...so yea...anyway its alright I forgive u...Friends? No not at all! But yea- Of coarse we can be friends I asked! Anyway im also on Animal crossing wiki most of the time so contact me their if u want!!!Pandastripe Is the P in Panda:) 22:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Sure, I'd be happy to mentor you. :) 01:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. xD Feel free to ask me any questions now that I am your mentor -wink wink-. Also, if you do not leave questions for about 1 or 2 weeks, I will take you off as my apprentice, just warning you. :P 01:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, leave me a message when you find out what it is again. 02:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I see it, I will comment. But please do not just leave me a message to go check out a blog or something. The main priority of this wiki is to get it into a good shape, and I am a mentor to you so you can help and contribute. ^.^ 02:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Appleleaf, or Ivyleaf, perhaps, I do not think you should make another account. Just stay on your Ivyleaf one. 20:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, and having a mentor isn't just a friend. It's a person who helps you with the wiki. So don't leave messages on my page every day unless you need help, eventually, obviously, we can chat. 20:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Just ask me 2 or more questions a message when you need help. 21:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Go to the PCA main page and check out the tutorials, i suggest Mousetalon or Icethroat. If you need further instruction or want my instructions, then just ask. 21:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You don't need paint. Go to pixlr and it should be free. 23:47, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I know, you do not have to tell me that once a day (or 2 days :P) I will know if I check your contributions or if I see the recent changes. Just ask me a at least one question a week. 00:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for caring, but I don't care. My name is Tiffany, along about 50,000 people who live in LA. I'm pretty sure it's fine. 01:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I assure you, I am safe. 02:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! HI appleleaf!!!!!!Sure we can be friends!Brambleshine 23:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You know! you know i don't feel good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cloud$hine 00:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) What is the middle? Cloud$hine 00:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Start now!!!!!!!!!!! Cloud$hine 01:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Freinds Sure, I'd love to be your freind! 22:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I could make you one if you want 00:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Kay 00:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome, I'm sorry I replied this late.. I didn't understand how to use this stuff cuz I'm kind of really new to this Wiki... Mistystar139 22:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I watch it too sometimes... Mistystar139 21:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait, is your mate Stone or Grayfur...I'm confused... Mistystar139 22:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. I get it. You have two accounts? I'm just using one, and which one do you want me to answer on? Mistystar139 22:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ok, good :) 22:00, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Friends!!! Hi Appleleaf!!!Sure we can be friends,and you can call me holly!!!Hollystar 00:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hey Appleleaf. Would you like a charart for your page? I realized you didn't have one, and yeah. So do you have more questions for me? 03:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I thinnk it was about the description for your cat I am going to make? As your mentor, I need to give you a few rules I need you to TRY to follow. #Talk properly, punctuation and capatilization IS necessary. Try your best to spell words properly. #Do not use 'slang' as I should say. Type you instead of u. This makes it much easier for users to understand you #Make your sentences grammatically correct. ie "Why you take my thing cuz I dont know". Makes absolutely NO sense at all. #Stop making so many blogs. This isn't the place for fun or friends, it is strictly for editing, sure, you can make some friends, but that is not the main goal here. #Edit to real articles! This is the most important part. Don't spend your time on user pages, talk pages, and blogs. #Follow the rules. The example is the cats who do not need descriptions, when someone tells you no, just agree with it. That is pretty much all I can think of right now, but I will give you some more details later on. Try to follow these rules. Anyways, how was your weekend? xD 22:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Mine was fine. Anyways, in that sentence, it needs punctuation. Remember commas and the end mark. 23:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi back, what's the purpose of saying hi? :P Anyways, how is your wiki experience going? Need any help so far? 23:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Appleleaf, you have to understand that you just left the previous message a couple of minutes ago. And I was editing. You should really consider editing, because you barely have any questions except for unnecessary non-contributive edits. And if you do not start doing something useful for the wiki, I will be sad but I have to take you down as my apprentice and accept another one. 02:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. Just remember to edit instead of editing talk pages, user pages, blogs, and unnecessary pages. 02:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) <--Ta-da! There it is. 21:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Appleleaf. I just wanted to tell you that I am considering terminating you as my apprentice, as you rarely do contributive edits and you rarely ask questions. I feel as if you don't need me. We are still friends, even though I may not be your mentor. :) 17:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. I just feel as you just say "hello." to everyone, and not contributing. I am sincerely sorry, Appleleaf, but I am terminating this mentorship. But we're still friends, don't worry. ;) 18:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi would you like to be friends. Snowmist 02:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Hi..... was wondering would you like to be friends? StarringpoolStarrlingpool 13:20, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy birthday Appleleaf! 05:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ Hi there! Hi, Appleleaf! I'm Shinystar! Would you like to be friends? Hello, it's Shinystar! The beautiful silver cat 09:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hi, Appleleaf! I'm Shinystar! Would you like to be friends? Hello, it's Shinystar! The beautiful silver cat 09:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Appleleaf! I noticed on yuor profile that the books your cat appears in are very similar to the warriors series. Although, I'm not saying it like it's a bad thing.But I think it's cool how thought up so many names! Just wondering I was looking at your book names, and I was wondering if you mix up book names with others, like Applestars honest answer, I found that similar to Spottedleaf's Honest Answer, eh? Well yea, And long whispers reminded me of Night whispers, am I right about this? Feathermoon 03:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon